Road Trip
by HetaOmorashi
Summary: The Nordics go on a road trip, and are in the middle of no where at the wrong time. (Warning: Omorashi. Don't like, don't read.) It's not written as incest but apparently people are still commenting about it so um yeah stop.


Warning: Contains omorashi. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Emil was not a child.

Whenever he went on trips with his family, he'd hear about a hundred times about how young he was. Well, Emil was seventeen, and he was sick and tired of it. If his love for the peacefulness of the outdoors hadn't been so strong, he would've skipped the trip altogether. Yet, here he was, lifting his bag up into the car and hearing the way-too-familiar "I'll get that, Ice-pop." From Mathias. The Dane seemed to pop up out of nowhere, grabbing the bag and tossing it into the trunk with the others.

They had all been invited to a cottage in northern Finland that belonged to Berwald's spouse, Tino. (No one ever referred to Tino as either a husband or a wife, because the two disagreed on what he should be called.) Tino had been away on a business trip, and Berwald had become increasingly impatient to see him again. Tino had finally gotten off the plane last night, and agreed to meet everyone at the cottage. Mathias, Emil, and Emil's older brother Lukas all decided to meet at Berwald's house beforehand.

Once everything was packed, the four of them piled into the car. Since Berwald and Mathias were the tallest by far, they got the front seats. Berwald drove, mostly because Danish road rage was a frightening thing that none of them wanted to experience. Beyond that, all of the road signs would be in either Finnish or Swedish, and so Berwald was the only one who could read them. That left Emil and Lukas in the back, with Emil placed behind Mathias. If Lukas and Mathias sat close to one another, things occasionally got violent. As soon as they were off, the loud sounds of Abba came blasting from the car speakers, but Berwald only turned it down slightly. No one questioned it.

The car ride started as any uneventful road trip would. Berwald drove, keeping his eyes on the road and a constant stream of Abba coming from the speakers, though the volume had been lowered per request of everyone else in the car. Mathias talked loudly, presumably to Berwald, though no one was actually listening to him. Lukas had fallen asleep, his head against the window and his knees pulled to his chest. That left Emil to try and read while sipping from a bottle of Coke, which, unlike the rest of his family, he preferred over coffee.

After a few hours, Emil managed to tune everything else out completely as his novel drew closer to its climax. He hardly realized that he'd moved to sit on his heel, rocking slightly at times. His Coke was gone, and had been for about an hour. He bit his lip, reading intently. He hadn't even realized when the car stopped, and Mathias got out, saying he was going in to get something to drink and use the restroom. When asked if anyone else wanted anything, Emil held out the bottle, halfheartedly asking for another. Berwald got out as well, deciding he was going to get a snack, but Lukas remained asleep. No one dared wake him, because he was grumpy when he got up. Emil continued to read, and before he knew it, Mathias handed him back another bottle of Coke, and they were driving again. About half an hour later, Emil had finished his book. He set it down, going to take another sip of his soda, before he felt a pressure in his abdomen, and it certainly wasn't something he could ignore.

It then hit him. He'd drank a bottle and a half of Coke, and they'd been in the car for hours. He glanced around. Mathias was watching some video on his phone. Berwald was driving as Abba played softly. Lukas was asleep still. Emil scolded himself for not getting out at the rest stop. He set his book aside, crossing one leg over the other. Surely someone would ask to stop soon. It wouldn't be him, because he'd mostly likely get a joke about him needing the potty from Mathias.

Another hour passed. Emil kept his legs tightly crossed, wincing and shifting at every bump in the road. He was nearly squirming, rocking back and forth and trying to work up the courage to ask Berwald to stop, but the teasing wasn't something he wanted. Lukas woke up, shifting sleepily up to a sitting position and glancing around. He checked the time on his phone, before rubbing his eyes and looking over at Emil. Seeing as he'd known Emil well his whole life, Lukas knew what was wrong almost immediately. Under cover of the Abba music, he leaned a bit closer, whispering lowly. "He'll stop if you just ask..."

Emil jolted, feeling a small amount of piss jet into his underwear. He hadn't even noticed that Lukas was awake. Now, he didn't know what compelled him to say it, but he shook his head and responded with "I'm okay."

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "Emil, you look like you're about to wet yourself." He whispered in response, his usual icy tone softening a bit.

He shook his head. "I can wait." Emil insisted, rocking back and forth in the seat even as he spoke.

Lukas didn't respond to him. He leaned forward in his seat, quietly asking Berwald to stop at the next stop, because he had to use the restroom.

Berwald hesitated. "We j'st passed the last t'wn f'r awhile..." He responded. Emil looked outside, and it was true. They were in a completely rural area. He almost cried out in frustration, but managed to keep a straight face.

Lukas quietly unbuckled his seatbelt, shifting closer to Emil and wrapping an arm around his brother's tense body. "Shh…it's okay." He cooed.

The small motion sent Emil's hand flying to his crotch, and he gripped tightly, bouncing his leg. Lukas let go of him, mumbling an apology, and sat there in silence.

Fifteen minutes passed. Emil openly had both hands gripping himself, now, and was bouncing in his seat. They hadn't passed a rest stop, or anything, really, and Emil could feel his control slipping. He looked over at Lukas. "I can't.." He choked out, feeling his entire body teetering on the edge of releasing the contents of his bladder.

Lukas shushed him again, slowly moving and rubbing his back. "Come sit in my lap." He offered. "I'll help."

"But what if I-?"

"You won't." Lukas assured, and undid Emil's seatbelt, eventually coaxing the younger into his lap, which took a long time, because Emil simply couldn't move his hands. Once he settled into Lukas's lap, he was bouncing and squirming all over again. Lukas patted his back.

Emil let out a soft whine as another jet of urine squirted out, leaving a small spot on his pants. "L-Lukas…" He whispered desperately, the single word begging for help.

In response, Lukas reached down and unbuttoned Emil's pants, which helped ease the pressure slightly, but Emil was still tense. "Shh." He whispered. "We're almost there. You can do it."

Emil nodded in response, his thighs quivering from the effort to hold it in. A sudden pang of urgency made more liquid jet into his boxers. "I can't." His voice was louder, now, but he didn't care. "Oh, god, Lukas, it hurts." He knew he had minutes before his muscles gave out. Tears sprang to his eyes.

"I know." Lukas continued to hold him close. Mathias looked back at them, but one look from Lukas was enough to get him to keep quiet. "We're almost there." He reached over, taking the Coke bottle and handing it to Mathias, while mouthing _Dump this out._ Mathias nodded, and dumped the liquid out the window, before handing the bottle back to Lukas, who simply nodded in thanks.

Emil didn't notice any of this, he was gripping himself with both hands, making soft whimpering noises and bouncing in Lukas's lap.

Lukas looked at Emil, gently sliding the front of his pants and boxers down until the only thing keeping them up were Emil's hands. "Let go, Emil, just for a moment. Then you can go."

Emil shook his head. "I can't." There was another jet of urine, longer this time. "Lukas.."

Lukas was prying Emil's hands away, before he took his brother's member and put the tip to the bottle, but Emil hardly seemed to realize the change, still rocking and whimpering as urine dripped into the bottle. "Shh, lillebror." Lukas cooed. "Let go. It's alright."

It was less than a second before Emil started going full-stream into the bottle, the hissing filling the quiet car along with the quiet music. Berwald glanced back through the rearview mirror. Mathias was staring blatantly. Lukas looked down. The bottle was filling quickly. "Emil—"

Emil already realized, and reached down to grab himself and stop the flow, which took several times. Even after that, his member was dripping and he let out another jet of urine, which soaked into the front of Lukas's shirt. Lukas rolled down the window and began to dump the bottle, but it was too late. The hissing filled the car again, and Emil moaned in relief as he finally emptied his bladder, all over himself and Lukas. When he was finished, he buried his face against his brother's chest, his cheeks bright red. "I'm sorry…" He whispered, feeling tears form in his eyes.

"It's alright." Lukas hugged him, kissing the top of his head.

About ten minutes later, Berwald got to the rest stop. He opened the trunk, handing Lukas and Emil changes of clothes. After they changed, the car set off again.

* * *

A/N: Woot, first story on this account. I might write a sequel. Also, I take requests, so don't be shy!


End file.
